At the Bus Stop
by RiceAndSoyaBeans
Summary: Hinata is your average university student.Trying to juggle her academic and social life,if it even exists, to survive in this modern world.She's decided to move out and start living on her own to experience new things. Why not come along for the ride? AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

-**The Bus Stop**-

Hinata sighed once more. How long has she been waiting here? An hour? She looked at the watch and confirmed it had been one hour and twenty seven minutes. She gave another deep sigh. It didn't look like the rain was about to let up any time soon either. Another sigh and she thought she sighed too often, especially today. Of course it didn't help that today had been such a...well let's just say, a less-than-satisfactory day. Suddenly, a giant gust of wind came out of nowhere and threatened to blow the umbrella in her hand away. Determined not to let the wind win, Hinata closed her eyes and clutched the umbrella tighter for …4, 5, 6 seconds until the wind subsided.

_Hinata 1 Wind 0_

Opening her eyes she found the wind had managed to partially rip the umbrella's fabric off of the steel frame….

_Hinata 0 Wind 1,000,000_

As the rain took full advantage of her new-found weakness and soaked her left shoulder, Hinata thought her day couldn't get any worse…and then IT appeared! ...wait, sorry, HE appeared!

She heard small footsteps approach her and stop beside her. Hinata turned her head discreetly to her left side, so as to not impose (read: to not make the other person think she's creepy), to see who her new waiting companion was and quickly snapped her head back facing forward when she did see.

_Oh no, oh no no no no no…_

So there she was, Hyuuga Hinata, standing, at God knows what time of the night, alongside Uchiha Sasuke waiting for the stupid bus to take her home so she could go to sleep and just forget about her stupid day. She just wanted to go home in peace but nooo God didn't want that so he gave her the broody, stoic and extremely violent man to stand next to her and intimidate her. Though it should be stated, this was all in Hinata's mind and it wasn't in any of Sasuke's intention to intimidate her.

"_Meooow….."_

_What?_

Eyes snapping wide open, her eyebrows shot up at the speed of light and settled into a comfortable spot high up-beneath Hinata's fringe. It wasn't long after her brows were once again disturbed as she furrowed them together while the rest of her face kept themselves busy being scrunched up into an undecipherable mess caused by that something that had now managed to attract her attention. Frightened of being caught staring by the scary Uchiha, Hinata managed to resist the temptation of not looking for a valiant and admire-worthy 3 seconds, before her mind snapped and she just had to make sure that the thing that had produced the sound was the thing she thought that thing was. Still facing forward, she quickly darted her eyes over to her left and back to the front again, and in that millisecond she caught the glimpse of a little hairy ball of fluff in the nook of Sasuke's arm comfortably out of the rain inside his navy jacket.

_Oh my god…I think it is_

Hinata darted her eyes back and forth again, confirming her suspicions.

So there she was, Hyuuga Hinata, waiting for the bus next to the dark and violent man, Uchiha Sasuke, and his little white kitten?!

_What is he doing with something like that?_

Even after confirming several times over it was a little white kitten with sandy brown spots around the left eye and right ear, a cute pink nose, small pointy ears and shiny golden eyes that Sasuke was currently holding, Hinata still sought after more evidence that this was not a ridiculously twisted dream.

However, whilst the thought was pleasant while it lasted, that was just wishful thinking. Her continuous pinching of herself had proven it to be so. Tiny dark bruises along her left arm would be enough evidence for the next day when she woke up thinking it was all a horrible nightmare.

…_Well this is awkward_

After an excruciating tense ten minutes or so of silence, the damned bus finally decided to do what it was supposed to do and arrived at the bus stop. The machine let out air with a "_Fshnk_!" and sagged down to the ground as the flimsy door opened to let the two waiting persons and cat in. For a few seconds none of the two entered the bus in a forced polite attempt to allow the other to board the vehicle first. Hinata watched him warily from the corner of her eye, trying to see whether Sasuke got her polite gesture or not. As his right eye started twitching with annoyance, it finally dawned upon Hinata that perhaps he too was waiting for her to go in first before entering himself. I mean why not? She was waiting for the bus before him but that was so long ago now, she had already forgotten those minor details…Hinata sighed again.

_Today really has been a long long day…_

She stopped mid-sigh noticing the twitching of Sasuke's right eye had started to accelerate and a monstrous vein was quickly starting to appear on the side of his forehead. Taking these signs as a warning, Hinata hastily scuttled into the bus, dropped in her exact fare (which she had prepared beforehand about an hour ago), grabbed her ticket and plopped herself onto an empty seat in a matter of seconds. She was so proud; she had finally managed to accomplish something in her pitiful life. Admiring this great achievement of such quick and skilful efficiency, she failed to notice an argument taking place.

"What do you mean I still can't come in?! I paid the fare didn't I?"

This outburst immediately managed to gain Hinata's attention. She looked for the source- one furious, wet, cold and not to mention insanely strong, Uchiha Sasuke.

It seemed the cat was not welcome.

_Oh no, he's gonna blow…_

----

_Note:_**I'm not aware of any other education system apart from the UK's, so I'll be using the age at which you go to university in England which is about 19 or 20.**

**First fanfiction I have ever written XD I hope you enjoyed it and I hope it was not too slow. Just wanted to take a shot at this and I had ideas in my head for a while now so, Ta-Dah?**

**...lol  
**


End file.
